krspacetfandomcom-20200216-history
List of nanos
Jayfeather ( Great Forest, Warriors) Adaptium Nano item Clump of moss Herb remedy Heal Group Jayfeather cures your ailments with herbs Extended smell Radar Jayfeather is blind, but he is able to smell all nearby monsters Dream rescue Revive Self If you are going to faint, Jayfeather travels into your dream to save you Agent 86 ( Smartsville Get Smart) Blastons Nano item shoe phone Spy mode Sneak self 86 helps you sneak past the monsters Raw peaches Freedom self Eat a peach and avoid being stunned, sleeped or snared Shoe ring Damage cone 86's shoe phone rings damaging all nearby monsters Kiki ( Mew City Tokyo Mew Mew) Cosmix nano item clump of monkey tail hair Monkey leap Jump group Going Monkey Kiki helps you jump higher than before Tambourine trench Stun Cone Kiki strikes a monster with her tambourine stunning it Prehensile tail Snare cone Kiki grabs a monster with her tail preventing it from moving Harry Potter ( Hogwarts Harry Potter) Adaptium nano item spare glasses Petrifis totaliscis Stun area Harry immobolizes all the monsters nearby Get the quiditch Recall self Harry spots a quiditch ball and sends you to it, but he really saw a recall point Big account Bonus Harry's inheritance pays off by paying you more per monster and mission Seras Victoria ( Draculania Hellsing) Blastons nano item discarded magazine ( gun) Bat Bite Leech Point Seras takes a bite out of a monster and sends you some energy back Vampire speed Run self Vampires like Seras can run faster, so Seras helps you to run faster Humanity protection Guard Seras holds on to her humanity, and your boosts and potions Link ( Brawlia Legend of Zelda) Cosmix nano item arrow Master sword slash Damage point the master sword strikes a targeted fusion beast Bomb jump Rocket Link drops a bomb that propels you in mid air Triforce secure antidote The power of the triforce protects you from fusion matter Aqua ( Gathering place, Kingdom hearts Birth By Sleep) Adaptium nano item lock of hair Keyblade slash Damage point Aqua slashes a monster with her keyblade Diamond Dust Stun area Aqua uses a magic ice attack to stun all the nearby monsters Attraction Freedom Group Aqua winks at the monsters causing them to stop stunning, sleep enducing or snaring you Perry ( Danville, Phineas and Ferb) Blastons nano item fedora Your on agent P Sneak group Perry adones his fedora and goes into secret agent mode, so do you and your group pals Poison barb Drain point Platypus's are poisonous, so Perry strikes a monster with its hidden poison barb Clicking sonar Treasure finder Perry does that clicking noise he does and locates nearby Coco Eggs Saphira ( Alegesia, Inheritance cycle) cosmix nano item dragon scale Fly away recall group Saphira takes flight and returns you to saftey Hawk eye Scavenge Saphira sees more Fusion matter rewards and gives them to you Fire Tongue Damage cone Saphira unleashes a pillar a fire that melts nearby enemies Ven ( The Gathering place, Birth By Sleep KH) Adaptium nano item wrist band Speed of wind Run group Ven's name means wind, and now winds blow from behind your group to speed them up Speed Rave Drain area Ven and his speed attacks take out enemies with gradual damage Speed fury attack Snare target area Ven quickly traps monster with his speed Please note do to complications the Power Puff Girls Z have requested their own nano selves seperate from the FF versions of themselves Pikachu ( Pokemon Castle, Pokemon) Adaptium Nano item light ball Thunder bolt Damage point Pikachu strikes a monster with Thunder Thunder wave Stun cone Pikachu stuns a monster in range with electricity Agility Run group Pikachu uses agility to speed up the movements of your team Buttercup Z ( New townsville, Power Puff girls Z) Blastons Nano item soccer ball Hammer blow Damage point Buttercup Z hammers down a nearby monster; anyone think giving her a hammer through? Goal defense Guard Buttercup Z is a soccer player, and she can guard your boosts and potions like the net goal Skateboard away Antidote Take a ride on her Skateboard and cross Fusion matter safely Blossom Z ( New townsville, Power Puff Girls Z ) Cosmix Nano item comic book Heroes rule Health Self area Blossom Z gives a speech that boosts your nearby friends health Yo Yo Supreme Leech point a smack from her trusty Hero YO YO shows monsters whose boss, and take its energy too Sugar frenzy Jump Group Blossom Z had too much sugar and is getting a sugar rush; join in on it for a jump boost Aelita ( Lyoko Code Lyoko) Adaptium Nano item music CD Devirtulization Recall Self Aelita sends you back to the nearest Recall point when you say so Music Sonar treasure finder Aelita's love of music helps you find eggs like a sonar Mid air wings Rocket Flap your wings mid air for a boost Ricco ( City Zoo, Penguins of Madagascar) Blastons nano item Mohawk feather Bomb blaster Damage area a bomb from deep inside Ricco is spat out and strikes all nearby enemies Insane indominable sercurity Freedom self Ricco is well known as crazy, and now in protecting you from additional effects he proves it over again, not that we forgot Return from the belly of the penguin Revive self if you get knocked out, you come back, through his mouth. Worry some is it not Bubbles Z ( New townsville Power Puff girls Z) Cosmix nano item hair pin Bubble trapper Snare self area Bubbles Z shows off her bubble wand and traps your enemies inside bubbles Wand bomerang Damage area Bubbles Z throws her bubble wand and strikes multiple foes; she does realize how to use it right Ditzy diva Freedom group all Bubbles are ditzy in nature, so use it to protect your self from extra owies Sari Sumdac ( Cybertron, Transformers animated) Adaptium Nano item Spare dress Power Ball Damage Point Sari fires a blue ball that strikes enemies fiercly Skates Run Self Sari speedily skates with you being pulled along Ride on a jetpack Rocket Sari and her dad's mopad give you a lift James ( Liberty Land; Liberty Kids) Blastons Nano item Pencil Investigative finding Bonus In investigating the battles between you and monsters, James picks up more taro rewards for you Big scoop Scavenge In pursuit of a big scoop for the Gazette, James finds extra fusion matter and gives it to you Liberty Bell flight Recall self In my stories, James has flight training and some returning to recall points is the least he can do Ashoka Tano ( Star Wars Galaxy, Star Wars the Clone Wars) Cosmix Nano item Silka bead Force Jump Jump Group Ashoka uses the force to boost everyones jump` Force senses Radar Ashoka finds the location of monsters using the force and add it to your Nano com Lightsabre action Damage Point Ashoka and her lightsabre take a cut out of a close fusion TONTO ( Omnimation, Omnitrix1) Blastons nano item what remained of his common sense Run away Run group Tonto angered his master again, and now he and your friends have to run for their lives Spirit of the Omnitrix Guardian Revive self Tonto guards you until you awaken after you fall I'm in control Snare target area Tonto take control; again and stops movement for enemies Beau ( Unknown, Krspace T or more specifically one of my OC's) Adaptium nano item shed claw Sleep my child Sleep cone a flick of Beau's tail lures a nearby enemy to sleep Great cat leap jump self a cat has natural jumping abilities, even a old cat can do it, so Beau helps you do it Cat sneak Sneak self cats and their masterful skills in stealth help you avoid your enemies Scooby doo ( Coolsville , Scooby doo) Blastons Nano item scooby snack box Run Ronsters Run group Scooby sees a ronster, excuse me monster and helps you escape from it Rooby Rack Roost health self Scooby snacks always help you get some energy back; excuse the grammar issues Rats rat rell Treasure finder Use scooby's well developed nose to help you locate eggs Alex Russo ( Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place) Cosmix nano item old sandwitch wrapping Make it up smash Leech Point Every monster had a different weakness, so using a different spell for each monster; Alex drains energy from a enemy and gives it to you Tricked you Freedom self Alex tricks monsters into not stunning, putting to sleep or snaring you Sharp stick poke Stun cone A sharp poke from Alex's wand stuns a monster; if only she could get payed to do it Zack Saturday ( Cryptonia The Secret Saturdays) Adaptium nano item spare shirt Cryptid Detect Radar Zack's connection to weird creatures allows you to sense Spawns Cryptid defend Freedom Group Zack's bond with all cryptic creatures gets them to leave you alone from stuns, sleeps and snares Cryptid stop Snare area Zack stops monsters in their traps Jaden ( Duel land, Yu Gi Oh GX) Blastons Nano item old card Kuriboh revival revive self Winged Kuriboh is summoned and brings you back if you are defeated Flare wingman rocket Rocket Flame wingmans wing really boosts you in mid air Neos Knockdown Damage point This space hero monster really packs a punch Roxas ( Destiny Island Kingdom Hearts 2) Cosmix .?docid=15454850o item crystal ball Dual Key slash Leech Point A slash from Oblivion and Oathkeeper takes energy from your targeted monster and gives it to you Light speed Run group Roxas uses the powers of light to speed his and your groups movements Dark rewards Scavenge with the powers of darkness retrive for yourself more fusion matter Samus ( Brawlia Metroid) Adaptium nano item scrunchy Mega shot Damage area use Samus's famed arm cannon to really blast a few close monsters Plentyfull bounty Bonus A bounty hunter knows how to negotiate for more Taros Missionfufilled Guard Samus is assigned to potion and boost guarding, and she will succeed in it Waspinator ( Cybertron Transformers Beast wars) Blastons Nano item lost body part Waspinator revive Revive Group Waspinator revives fallen friend, cause Waspinator know what it is like to be killed again and again Wasp dart Stun cone a blast from the sting of Waspinator really stuns a monster, they hate bees Retreat Recall Self Run away, the maximals; no wait you just got back to a Recall point silly Waspinator Clover ( Whoopopolis, Totally Spies) Cosmix Nano item old magazine Ya take that Drain point some good old beverly kicking really drains a monster Whooping Sneak group Go and get ready to sneak past your enemies Sleeping gadget Sleep target area a whoop gadget sends your enemies to dream land Dani ( Amity Park Danny Phantom) Cosmix Nano item ski hat Ice blast Drain area a strong frosty blasts drains the energy of enemies Going Ghost Antidote Going intangible you now can cross fusion matter unhindered Possessed sleep Sleep cone send your enemies to sleep by possessing them Aang ( Avataria; Avatar the Last airbender) Adaptium nano item bison whistle Take a glide Rocket Aang uses his glider to boost your movements in air Air sickness Sleep area Using air Aang gives monsters a horrid sickness they just have to sleep off. Mega air jump jump self Aang uses air currents to boost your jumps Spongebob ( Bikini Bottom, Spongebob Squarepant) Blastons Nano item cooked Krabby Patty Sponge clean Antidote Spongebob absorbs the extra fusion matter to reduce the poison letter to 0% Krabby Patty fry cook Health self area Spongebob cooks up Krabby Patties to heal The worlds second most annoying laugh Drain area Only exceeded by Flapjack, Spongebob laughs to drive nearby monsters mad Toph ( Avataria Avatar the last airbender) Cosmix nano item toenail Earth trap snare cone Toph summons earth to trap the nearby monsters Vibration magnification Radar all monsters movements are tracked by Toph Soil seal Guard Toph's dirty feet cover your boosts and potions, but wash them later Katara ( Avataria Avatar the last airbender ) Adaptium Nano item necklace Goo control Freedom group Katara controls the monsters to prevent them from sleeping, stunning or snaring you Ice field Snare area Katara freezes water and traps the monsters in ice The angry Katara Stun cone Never anger Katara, the last person who did was stunned horribly; and well the monsters are going to see it. Owen ( Wawanaqua; Total Drama Island) Blastons Nano item pancake Gas bubble Sneak self Owen surrounds you in a gas bubble to hide you from monsters; bring nose pins The helium pancake Jump group Owen eats pancakes made of helium and his jumps and your groups go higher as a result TDI winner Bonus Owen wins TDI, so he shares that cash with you WOO HOO Eragon ( Alegesia Inheritance Cycle) Cosmix Nano item Brisingr Damage point Light your sword on fire and strike your enemy Elven endurance Run self Elves or half elves like Eragon can run faster for longer Sapphira! Recall group Eragon calls for Sapphira to take you to safety in the infected zones Melody ( Atlantica Little Mermaid 2) Adaptium nano item mermaid scale Water of life Revive self The sea gave all life, well life so Melody gives it to you Sea mist Freedom self Melody creates a veil of mist to protect you from snare, stun and sleep Ocean bounties Scavenge The sea is loaded with treasure, so use its power to gain more Fusion matter Future predator ( The land of Anomalies Primeval) Blastons Well it was possessed by fuse Mega leap Jump group Future predators have great agility so they can leap over higher, as can you The revenge of the claws Drain point the predator attacks a fusion beast and creates a painful wound on fuse Echo sonar Treasure finder The future evolution of bats, the future predator senses Coco eggs Jade ( Talismana Jackie Chan adventures) Cosmix nano item mega moose plushie Horse talisman heal group Use this talisman to heal your group Snake Talisman Sneak group Use this talisman to sneak pass your monster foes Dog Talisman Revive Group Use this talisman to retain life, and restore it to those who are bested in combat Eevve ( Pokemon Castle Pokemon) Adaptium Nano item collar fur Fuseon Antidote Eevee adapts to fusion matter to protect you from damage Body Slam stun cone Eevee uses Body Slam to strike a monster with stunning skill Tail whip Freedom Self Eevee shakes its tail to endear its enemy into not stunning, snaring or putting to sleep its trainer Percy Jackson (Olympian Manhattan, Percy Jackson) Adaptium nano item sea shell Water cast Heal group With a bit of water, Percy is able to heal your groups injuries Clean up Antidote Percy uses his power over water to clean up the area near you of fuse goo, briefly any way Clearer sight Radar Percy, as a demi god, can see monsters, and that's what he's gonna do now to help you Returninator Recall group Use on of Doofemsmitz's inators to return to a safe zone Nightynightinator sleep cone Sends some enemies to dreamland with this inator Moremoneyinator bonus get more rewards with this inator Chromostone ( Land of Aliens Ben 10 alien force) Cosmix nano item crystal ( note all Ben 10 aliens are cosmix for some reason...) Reborn crystal Revive self If you are defeated, Chromostone comes apart and brings you back ( reassembling not required) The single eye Guard with only one eye, Chromostone focus's on any attempts to rob you Flash of pain Leech Point some bright rainbow colored light drains your enemies and heals you Luigia (Pokemon Castle, Pokemon Gold and silver) Adaptium nano item Silver wing Tailwind Run group a powerful tailwind forms from behind to spead you along in your travels Aero Blast Stun Area a massive wind attack will shock your enemies Ocean bounty Bonus the power of the sea in this creature will gift you with extra richs Ho-Oh (Pokemon Castle, Pokemon Gold and silver) Blastons nano item Rainbow wing Sacred Fire Damage point The powers of fire will burn your foes to ashs Sacred Ash Heal Self area the mystic ashs of this pokemon bring healmeant to your tired neibours and yourself Johnny Bravo (Bravo Beach, Johnny Bravo) Adaptium nano item Shades Mega Hunk Punch damage cone punch your foes with 1 mil tons of hot Rippin strong Guard The power of hot and muscle guards your potions and boosts The likeness of narcassist Sneak self Get the monsters over admiring themselves and allow you to pass Cannonbolt ( Land of Aliens Ben 10 alien force) Cosmix nano item shed shell armor Pin ball Volley Damage area a rapid attack by this rotund alien will really hurt you Armored transport Recall group Roll inside the shell of Cannonbolt to get to safety in infected zones Boucing Ball Rocket Bouncing like a bouncing ball is a great way to boost air time Hermoine (Hogwarts Harry Potter) Adaptium nano item text book I know All Radar Hermoine unleashs knowledge of your enemies wereabouts Half and Half Snare With a wizards skill but a muggle heritage, Hermoine knows how to mix science and magic to catch your foes A+ test Health Self Hermoine helps you study for a A+, and your health improves Namine ( Destiny Islands, Kingdom Hearts chain of memories) Cosmix nano item drawing pad Memory Crush Leech Point Steal and smash the memories of your monsters foe, watch them drop! Clue path Recall self Namine leaves little notes around the infected zones, allowing you to safely escape back to a safe point Memory guard Freedom Self The power of memories blocks you from negative stuns, snares and sleeps Sam ( Whoopopolis, Totally Spies) adaptium Nano item gadget Malibu Mash damage point This malibu girl will wup your monsters in the kisser today In the night Sneak self go into spy mode and avoid your foes, until you trip something Stopper Snare cone Sam uses a powerful gadget to stop your foes movements Wendy ( Omnimation, Casper) Adaptium nano item whitch's brew Plaster spell caster Stun area Wendy turns all of your enemies into plaster, stopping them Broom boost Run group Take a ride on Wendy's broomstick to move at faster rates Good little girl Health self Wendy uses her kindness to heal you of ailments Drix ( World not named as of now, Ozzy and Drix) Blastons nano item ammo Take your medicine Health Self Ozzy gives you a pill to heal yourself Arm Cannon Damage point Ozzy fires pills at your foes Private Eye Scavenge Ozzy goes Private eye and gets you more Fusion Matter Captain Planet ( World not named as of now, Captain planet and the Planeteers) Cosmix nano item earth essence Green Beatdown Leech Point Captain planet strikes with all of natures power and heals you too The Gaia power Antidote Take on the power of the spirit of the earth to reduce the infection Heart Freedom self use the power of heart to guard yourself from Stuns, snares and sleeps Number 362 (Sector V Kids next Door) Cosmix nano item piece of helmet armor Direct Order Snare cone Number 362 orders your foes to stop Standing yield attack Damage cone a strike of her yield staff will push enemies to yield before you Over stress Guard Her job can get really stressed, and when it does she attacks anything trying to steal your boosts and potions "Standing Yield attack" Katinka agreed. Then the watch timed out again. Firestar (Great Forest, Warriors Original series) Adaptium nano item mouse tail Nine lived cat Revive group a star has nine lives, so Firestar will use them to aid you, with no limit on its use Successful hunt Health group Firestar catches a bunch of mice and feeds them to you to aid your health Blaze overdrive Run group One of his lives gave him the gift of endurance, and he is going to use it now Athena (Olympian Manhattan, Percy Jackson) Adaptium nano item Owl feather Wisdom shot Damage cone a blast of wisdom strikes your nearby foes Owls flight Jump Group Like the owl, fly and take to the skies Brain boost Health Self Children of Athena are born from her mind and their fathers. The power of thought shall also heal you! Diamondhead (Land of Aliens Ben 10) Cosmix nano item crystal shard Cystal cha ching Bonus Sell off some nice crystals off Diamondhead for a bonus Mega crystal Drain point A coco attack takes down some massive monster points and you get some back Crystal boot Antidote Diamondhead summons crystal walking platforms to allow you to cross poisonous areas of Fusion Matter Lil'D (Marquee Row, Class of 3000) Blastons nano item drum sticks Music soothment Freedom group Now you will have some drum power to prove the saying music sooves the savage beast Drum Rally Drain area A beat of the drums can give the monsters a massive headache Song scene Sneak Group Lil D starts one of his song scenes and distracts the monsters to let you pass unhindered Anakin (Star Wars Galaxy, Star Wars) Cosmix Nano item fighter rench Force choke Stun cone Chose this for a dark anakin force choke; be glad Nanos listen to you Lightsabre strike Damage point A slash of lightsabre really strikes your enemies where it hurts R2 ready the ship Recall self Anakin calls for R2 to ready the ship to take you to a recall point Rolf (Peach Creek Ed Edd N Eddy) Blastons nano item butter curn Phone of doom Drain Area the ringing of doom is unleashed upon your monster foes Farmed produce Health group Help all your friends to organic food from Rolf's Farm Wierd guy Stun Cone Rolf blabbers about his old country, and stuns the monster with his old style babble. Artemis (Olympian Manhattan Percy Jackson and the Olympians) Blastons nano item moon rock Arrow storm Damage area a storm of arrows barrage your foes Luner Chariot Recall group Ride the lunar chariot out of dangerous infected areas Hunting sense Radar The sense of the hunt reveals all nearby enemies BlackRose Dragon (Neo Domino/ Satellite, Yu gi oh 5D’s) Blastons nano item card scan Bursting flower fire; Damage point A blast of dark fire will strike your foe Photosynthesis Health self A burst of light will heal your injuries Hidden trove Guard Would you steal potions and boosts from a guarding dragon, I wouldn’t, and nor will the monsters Max Ride (Skies of Disaster, Maximum Ride) Blastons Nano Item Feather Mach flight Run Self With Max's best speed, rush forward into battle Cookies! Heal Self Area nothing like fresh cookies to enduce a healing sensation! Flock take Flight Jump Group the flock takes flight into the air for battle Artemis Fowl (Underhaven, Artemis Fowl) Adaptium Nano item Armani Suit BULTER! Damage Point Artemis calls on the every loyal Butler to cream the opposition Data Hacked Radar Artemis hacks into the Fusion Data base to detect nearby foes No flaws Freedom Self Artemis Fowl comes up with a fool proof plan, that has no possibility of Stun, Snare or Sleep status conditions Jiraiya (Land of Ninja, Naruto) Cosmix Nano Item Icha Icha Pad Pervy Sage! Stun area Stun your foes with 100% pure pervertedness Reverse Summoning Recal Self The toads will reverse summon you back to safety in an infected zone Toad Summon Foe Bind; Summon a toad and bind your foes with a powerful tongue! Category:Characters